entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
F57
Summary The F57 is one of the many weapons used by the operatives of Entry Point. It costs $23,500 to purchase and $400 to deploy on a mission. The F57 is one of the more costly weapons on the market, but its modularity allows it to be effective in virtually any mission. As a fully-automatic assault rifle, it is certainly not a weapon to be underestimated in combat either, and it can tackle any kind of target, whether they're close, far away, or behind cover. The F57 shares its ammunition with the Sawblade, and it is commonly seen in the hands of the SWAT and Steel Cove with a full stock equipped. Overview Whether it's being used against SWAT teams or enemy operatives, the F57 is always capable of pulling its weight in any mission. As its fully-automatic firerate is backed up by its long range, rifle-grade penetration, and great damage, it can handle any task fearlessly. It is also benefitted by a wide variety of attachments and modifications which can improve the weapon's combat potential or make it easier to hide from plain view. The insane amount of reserve ammunition is another advantage to using the F57, and with 150 spare rounds available at base it'll be a long while before any operative runs dry. However, the most primary concern when using the F57 is its accuracy and stability. Despite its high effective range, it is not nearly as suited to long-range tasks as the CBR-C is. Even with Rifle Mastery, fully-automatic fire can prove to be a liability at a distance as the spread and recoil drastically reduces the chances of hitting the target. Of course, the F57 is certainly useful for any task regardless of its faults, but as the old saying goes, a jack of all trades is generally a master of none. Despite the F57's drawbacks, though, the rifle still carries a litany of benefits, and most operatives will readily praise its ability to be used to deal with any kind of problem, as well as the healthy ammo count which allows a secondary weapon to be skipped or simply picked up from enemies. If you've got the cash to spare, give the F57 a spin and it'll be sure to please you any day of the week. Pros * High range * Fast firerate * Moderate Recoil, if Stock is equipped. * Fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, which are also compatible to the Sawblade. * Light and useful for players who always run around. Cons * Slow reload time. * Moderate spread, making shots rarely hit exactly where you want them to (Especially when spraying). * Extremely high recoil without stock. * Concealment is rather costly, requiring sacrifice of clip size, and possibly no stock. Recommended Perks Most of the F57's playstyles will involve some form of medium-long range usage, and making use of the Rifle Mastery and Rifle Training perks will be very helpful as they will increase the weapon's overall accuracy and extend its one-shot kill range. Unlike other weapons, however, the F57 will benefit greatly from any mixture of combat perks, and the combination depends on the specific playstyle of the player. Having extra concealment, faster reloading speed, more ammunition, or the ability to use the weapon while sprinting are all perfectly good perks to have on the weapon, leaving the player's decision entirely up to their playstyle and personal preference. Attachments The F57 has the largest amount of customization available, with options for stealth and direct combat. It can be used in virtually any situation imaginable, provided the player has the right set of perks to support it, and there are many possibilities for a useful build. Sight * Iron Sights - The standard closed sights of the F57. They're precise enough to use at any range. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. * TG3X (+2) - 3x magnification optic with a clear scope reticle, effective at farther distances. * T4XS (+2) - 4x magnification optic with a tactical reticle, improving long range precision at the cost of close range aiming. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, granting better visibility when firing and preventing enemies from detecting shots visually. * Muzzle Brake (+1) - A custom mod that helps greatly in controlling the recoil of the assault rifle. * Suppressor (+2) - A large suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate dark areas and reveal your position. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. * Canted Sights - Backup iron sights for the weapon, allowing for an alternate aiming option that works well when paired with scopes. The F57 has gray canted sights. Magazine * Normal Magazine - The standard 5.56mm NATO magazine, carrying 30 rounds. * Short Magazine (-2) - A shorter 5.56mm NATO magazine with only 20 rounds, reducing the rifle's size. Grip * Folding Grip - A lightweight grip which helps with precision. It can be folded when no longer in use, confirming with the weapon and causing no issues with concealment. * Ergo Grip (+2) - An ergonomic grip designed to fit the shooter's hands for maximum control and precision. Unfortunately, it sticks out quite a bit compared to other grips. * Angled Grip (+1) - A triangular grip which provides a more natural way to hold the weapon. * Stubby Grip (+1) - A shortened vertical foregrip which grants better control over the weapon. Stock * No Stock - The F57 doesn't have a stock by default, making it easier to conceal but providing no way of dealing with recoil. * Full Stock (+3) - The standard F57 stock, necessary for sustaining automatic fire during any firefight. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 100 to 150. * The F57 is based off the CZ 805 Bren or the ACR. * It is the first and (as of February 8, 2019) only assault rifle to be added into the game. * This weapon is the second rifle in the game, following the CBR-C. * Previously, the Flashlight attachment on the F57 specifically was extremely bright when activated. As of an update, this is no longer the case. * This is the only weapon where no visible trigger present. Gallery F57IronSights.png|The F57's Iron Sights. F57CantedSights.png|The F57's Canted Sights. F57FullStock.png|An F57 with a Full Stock, utilized by SWAT. Screen Shot 2019-03-25 at 11.02.08 PM.png|A "fully upgraded" F57 with grip, stock, and red dot sight. F57Flashlight.png|The flashlight on the F57 used to be very bright. Category:Weapons Category:Rifles